


Empty Space

by Aaace



Series: Some Random Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This is about space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaace/pseuds/Aaace





	Empty Space

there w as no thing o n th e oth er si de

just some  _ blank space _ and a few  _ bright _ dots

maybe something else, if you were  _ lucky _ ,

some spots were  _ frigid _ and  _ lacked _ air

other spots felt too  _ hot _ with  _ too much _ air,

but other than that, there was  _ nothing _ there

_ unless, _ you go that way for a while,

have n’t explore d the re yet, s o it mig ht hav e something


End file.
